This Won't Hurt A Bit
by RevengeOfThePhoenix
Summary: One-shot for xGoToSleepx: Well, Phil thought, after I get through with her I don't think she'll lie to me again... Not as dark as it sounds!


**A/N: Hope you like this cute little one-shot! I'm extremely tired and this is what decided to pop into my head. Hope you like! Don't own a thing except my OC!**

* * *

><p><strong>This Won't Hurt A Bit<strong>

Phil Brooks aka CM Punk really couldn't stand it when somebody lied to him. He was honest with everyone, so why couldn't they return the favor?

He especially hated it when his girlfriend, Gabrielle Dawson lied to him.

Now, she wasn't the kind of girlfriend who stayed out late cheating, and then made up stupid lies about it, God no. Gabby was a good girl. She just told little lies to her boyfriend of three years because she thought it was funny when he couldn't find his keys or his favorite Skully hat, or something of that nature. She would hide his things just to see the look on his face. It amused her.

_Well_, Phil thought as he unlocked the door to his hotel room. _After I get through with her, I don't think she'll lie to me again._

Phil entered his hotel room to see Gabrielle lounging on the bed, reading an old Batman comic book. That's one of the reasons why Phil asked her out. She loved comics as much as him, not to mention the fact that she partly owned a comic book shop in Florida with her father. She was gorgeous too with a slim figure, black hair, hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. Her personality had really won him over as well. She was a sweetie with a childish nature, yet she knew how to defend herself. Phil loved it.

Gabrielle lowered the comic from her face and smiled. "Heya, baby." she greeted as she set the book aside. "I missed you."

Phil smirked. "I was gone for only a half hour."

Gabrielle shrugged. "I still missed you." Phil rolled his eyes as he walked to the foot of the bed. He stared down at her and crossed his muscular arms.

"I found my Skully hat, finally." Phil said with a shrug. "Took me two hours to find the damn thing and you wanna know where it was, Gabby?" The woman shrugged. "It was in your suitcase." He paused. "Now, if I remember correctly, you told me that it was in my suitcase where I had packed it. I actually remember putting it in there, and then Poof! the damn thing disappears when I'm in the shower." Gabrielle shifted on the bed. "Now tell me; do you know why it was in your suitcase and why you felt the need to lie to me?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I didn't lie. I don't know how it got in with my things." Phil could easily see a small smile threatening to come across her face. He had to admit, it was cute. He'd probably go even more insane if he didn't have her around to mess with him.

Phil shook his head with a deadly chuckle. "I think you need to be punished, Gabby." Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Don't worry, it won't hurt." Without warning, Phil pounced on his girlfriend and latched onto her sides, giving them a squeeze. Laughter from his girlfriend quickly followed. "Are you gonna lie to me again?" Phil asked. He didn't bother letting her answer, he just continued tickling her. Her laughter was beautiful. Phil turned his body around so he was sitting on her legs. He made quick work of her high-top converse and socks, and started tickling her cute, little feet. He felt his girlfriend thrash around behind him, trying to get him to stop, but Phil wasn't about to let up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Phil teased as he worked his skilled fingers over her soles. "Are you gonna hide my stuff again?" He heard nothing but laughter and squeals from Gabrielle's mouth. After a moment, Phil stopped so she could breath and then went back at it by turning around, quickly pinning her arms above her head with one massive hand and tickling her stomach with the other. Gabrielle tried all she could to buck him off, but her boyfriend outweighed her by quite a lot. "What are you laughing for? This isn't funny, I'm asking you a question!" Phil asked with a serious look on his face while he mercilessly tickled his girlfriend.

"I hate yoooouuuuu!" Gabrielle squealed as she laughed and squirmed.

Phil smirked. "Oh now that was just uncalled for." The Straight Edger stopped tickling her stomach and went right for the spot beside her breast. Gabrielle screamed and wriggled and laughed and squirmed until she was able to form words.

"I won't lie to you again I promise!" All of it came out in one long mess of letters, but Phil heard it loud and clear.

But that sure as hell didn't mean he had to quit torturing her.

"Phil, stop!" Gabrielle begged. "Please!" Okay, now he _had_ to stop. Phil ceased his tickling but he didn't let her arms down. He rested his free hand on his thigh and just stared at her with a smile on his face as Gabrielle caught her breath. A grin was plastered on her face, and Phil thought she looked beautiful when she smiled.

Hell. She always looked beautiful.

Phil pressed his forehead to hers and put a soft kiss to her lips. "Told ya it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was cute in my head when I wrote it. Not sure if you like it, but I hope you do! :)**


End file.
